A Thousand Reasons Why Not
by VGWrighte
Summary: There were a thousand reasons that made her love him, and a thousand reasons that made it wrong. Fraiser/Siler, S/J, Cam/Vala, Vala/Daniel, Dan/Jan
1. The Doctor and the Sergeant

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Based Upon Stargate: SG-1

Righto, this started as a one chapter story and blew out of proportion as I started adding "ships" So, continue if you are interested in (in no particular order):

Jack and Sam, Cam and Vala, Vala and Daniel, Daniel and Janet, or Janet and Siler.

Okay? Read on!

- - - Season 5 (though it doesn't _really_ matter)

Maybe it was because she saw him so much.

Maybe it was because she'd seen almost his entire body exposed at one time or another.

Maybe it was because he was in the Infirmary almost as much as she was.

Maybe it was because he needed her.

Maybe it was because she bandaged his head more times than she could remember.

Maybe it was because he was tall.

Maybe it was because of his light, soft hair.

Maybe it was because he was really smart.

Maybe it was because he was good with his hands.

Maybe it was because of his minor speech impediment.

Maybe it was because half of the times she saw him he was lugging around the largest crescent wrench she'd ever seen.

Maybe it was because of all those reasons and a thousand more.

Whatever it was, Janet Fraiser was in love with Sergeant Siler.

But it was so many kinds of wrong. She knew it was so many kinds of wrong.

It was wrong because they worked together.

It was wrong because he was enlisted and she was an officer.

It was wrong because he was her patient more often than not.

It was wrong because she might have been tempted to hold him for recovery a little too long.

It was wrong because she didn't know what she would do with herself if there was nothing she could do for him.

There were a thousand reasons why she should risk everything. There were a thousand reasons why she should just set down his dinner tray and walk away.

. . . . . . . . .

She set down his dinner tray. "Here you are, Sergeant," she said with a smile.

He shifted the tray and picked up the fork. "Thank you, Ma'am," he replied with _that_ impediment.

She glanced at the monitor he was connected to, pretending to check his vitals. "Anything for you, Sergeant." She said it light enough that he took it as a joke, even though she wasn't quite sure that it was.

He smiled.

Maybe it was because of his smile.

It was wrong because of . . .

- /.\ - /.\ -


	2. Too Good for Him

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Chapter Two

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - - Season 5 (though it doesn't _really_ matter)

He could never be with her because he would become overprotective, which she didn't need.

He could never be with her because he would risk everything for her.

He could never be with her because they worked together.

He could never be with her because he was her commanding officer.

He could never be with her because she was way out of his league.

He could never be with her because she deserved better.

Jack O'Neill knew there were a thousand reasons why he could never be with Samantha Carter. There were a thousand reasons that she could never be _his_, but that didn't change how he felt. That didn't change why he loved her.

He loved her because she was spunky.

He loved her because she was a genius.

He loved her because she hated to admit it.

He loved her because he remembered the taste of her kiss.

He loved her because she was strong.

He loved her because the first time they met she suggested they arm wrestle.

He loved her because of the way she said "Sir" without meaning it.

He loved her because she blew up a sun.

He loved her because she was daring and adventurous.

He loved her because no one ever looked so hot in fatigues.

He loved her because she was beautiful.

He loved her because he could get lost in her beautiful blue eyes without trying.

He loved her because she wanted to do what was right.

He loved her because he knew she loved him back, even though she shouldn't.

While there were two thousand reasons for him to walk into her lab and sweep her off her feet, she deserved more. She deserved so much more than he could give her, and that was why he kept walking. He didn't need a thousand reasons why not. He just needed one:

He could never be with her because she was too good for him.

He loved her because she was too good for him.

- /.\ - /.\ -


	3. An Officer and a Lady

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Chapter Three

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - - Season 5 (thought it doesn't _really_ matter)

It was the way she smiled.

It was the way she laughed.

It was the way her eyes sparkled.

It was the way she did her hair.

It was the way she looked at him slightly disapprovingly whenever he came into the Infirmary.

It was the way she scolded him.

It was the way her lab coat moved when she walked.

It was the way she checked his pulse.

It was the way her deft fingers continuously bandaged him up.

It was the way she always had something witty to say.

It was the way she made sure to bring him at least one meal when he was on an extended stay.

It was undeniable. Sergeant Siler was in love with Doctor Fraiser. But he could never say anything. He could never let her know about the thousand reasons why he wanted to be with her.

There were a thousand more that kept him silent on that bed in the Infirmary.

He was silent because they worked together.

He was silent because he was her patient more often than not.

He was silent because he was enlisted and she was an officer.

He was silent because he might have been tempted to get hurt even more.

He was silent because she had a daughter and didn't need to be taking care of his accident-prone self all of the time.

He was silent because he couldn't let himself hurt her if one of those accidents turned fatal.

So he remained silent when she walked into the room with a dinner tray. She set it down in front of him. "Here you are, Sergeant," she said with _that_ smile.

He shifted the tray and picked up the fork. "Thank you, Ma'am," he said, glancing up at her for a split second, knowing that if he looked for too long he would not be able to look away.

She checked his vitals. "Anything for you, Sergeant," she said lightly.

He smiled, letting her know that he took it as a joke, even though he wasn't quite sure that it was.

She turned and left.

It was the way she walked away when he knew she wanted to say more.

- /.\ - /.\ -


	4. Hating Loving Him

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Chapter Four

Based Upon Stargate: SG-1

- - - Season 5 (though it doesn't _really_ matter)

He made her want to defy regulations because he was funny.

He made her want to defy regulations because he cared about his team.

He made her want to defy regulations because he was responsible.

He made her want to defy regulations because he understood her.

He made her want to defy regulations because he pretended he wasn't smart, even though he was.

He made her want to defy regulations because of the way he looked in dress blues.

He made her want to defy regulations because he was so casual, all of the time.

He made her want to defy regulations because of the way he laughed in the face of danger, even when it was inappropriate.

He made her want to defy regulations because he made her feel relaxed, and nervous; at the same time.

He made her want to defy regulations because she remembered the taste of his kiss.

He made her want to defy regulations because he was sarcastic.

He made her want to defy regulations because he told her to get a life when she knew he wanted to be a main part of it.

Jack O'Neill made Samantha Carter want to throw regulations to the wind and give into her passion. He made her want to be adolescent and irresponsible. Yet, he made her want to be a better person.

There were regulations, yes, that kept them apart, but there were other things as well.

They were apart because he was her commanding officer.

They were apart because she would become overprotective, which he didn't need.

They were apart because she would risk everything for him.

They were apart because she had commitment issues.

They were apart because she protected her heart by clinging to him.

She could never be hurt if she held onto the one thing she could never go for. Wanting him kept her safe, and she hated herself for it.

They were apart because she hated herself for loving him.

- /.\ - /.\ -


	5. Murder Suicide

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Chapter Five

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - - Season 10

He wanted her because she was beautiful.

He wanted her because she was playful.

He wanted her because she was completely inappropriate.

He wanted her because she was courageous.

He wanted her because she was a little nuts.

He wanted her because she was one hell of a shot.

He wanted her because she was actually a good person, even though she tried to hide it.

He wanted her because she could get into anything, anywhere, anytime: without trying.

He wanted her because she had survived so much.

A thousand reasons made Cam Mitchell want Vala Mal Doran. However, it was many of those same reasons that made her so annoying, and why nothing would ever work between them.

She was annoying because she was completely inappropriate.

She was annoying because she was a little nuts.

She was annoying because she could get into anything, anywhere, anytime: without trying.

She was annoying because she pretended to be promiscuous.

She was annoying because she continuously claimed that she had slept with Jackson, which he was 98% sure that she hadn't.

Never had he before met someone that made him want to commit murder-suicide like Vala did.

He wanted her because she was annoying.

He wanted her because she made him want to commit murder-suicide.

- /.\ - /.\ -


	6. Surprising Herself

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Chapter Six

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - - Season 10

He was cute.

He was smart.

He had the most adorable glasses.

He was the first person to trust her.

He had hit her.

She had beat him up.

He had shot her.

He knew what she had been through.

He saw through her.

He knew (most of the time) exactly what she was up to.

Vala Mal Doran surprised herself. She didn't just want to sleep with Daniel Jackson (although she really did); she was in love with him. Never before had she met someone that really made her want to change. He made her want to stop running.

And she had. She started to change. She changed herself for him. But in the back of her mind, she knew that there were a thousand reasons why he would never love her like she wanted him to.

He would never love her because of who she had been.

He would never love her because she tried to trick him before.

He would never love her because she was never serious with him.

He would never love her because she always hid her feelings behind promiscuity.

She watched him while he worked. He was deciphering something, as he always was. She often watched him and was much less of an annoyance than she had been a year or so ago. She liked watching him work, quietly whispering to himself, and often sounding out the words aloud.

He was so smart.

He would never love her because they were too completely different people.

Maybe that was part of why she loved him so.

- /.\ - /.\ -


	7. Ever Wouldn't Be

A Thousand Reasons Why (Not)

Chapter Seven

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

- - - Season 10

He missed her smile.

He missed her laugh.

He missed her sparkling eyes.

He missed he perfectly quaffed hair.

He missed the sight of her soft features whenever he woke up in the Infirmary after some accident.

He missed her wit.

He missed her eloquence.

He missed how much she cared.

He missed her ingenuity.

He missed her because he felt like it was her fault.

There were at least a thousand reasons that Daniel Jackson missed Janet Fraiser.

Just one of those reasons was that he didn't know how long it would take him to get over her death; to _really_ get over her death. Of course, he knew there was nothing he could have done. It had literally been a war zone and there was no way he could have seen that errant energy blast coming and even if he had . . .

But every one of the thousand reasons he missed her was exactly the same as one of the thousand reasons he loved her.

In retrospect, maybe he should have told her.

Maybe he should have marched into the Infirmary one day and just said it: "Janet, I'm in love with you."

. . . . . . . . .

Or, at the very least: "Would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

But every time he had wanted to, one of a thousand things stopped him.

His fear stopped him.

The way she made him speechless, at times, stopped him.

The thought of things not turning out right stopped him.

The possibility of him hurting her stopped him.

More often than not, Sergeant Siler needing medical attention stopped him.

Sergeant Siler . . .

Daniel had never really been sure about Siler and Janet. Their affection for each other was obvious. Not quite as obvious as whatever was going on between Sam and Jack, but obvious none-the-less.

He had a feeling that Janet and Siler had had a very similar relationship to that of Sam and Jack.

They all claimed that there was nothing there, but that was just what they told everyone. That was just what they told themselves; what they tried to convince themselves of. And in that case, he was glad that he had never let himself become Janet's "Pete."

He knew Vala was watching him as he deciphered the tablet; she often did. He wasn't quite sure what the motivation behind her intentions was; her intention of trying to get him to sleep with her. He found it hard to believe that she was _actually_ in love him.

But that didn't really matter. There may have been a thousand reasons for him to ignore Vala's advances, but he only needed one:

He was still in love with Janet Fraiser, and didn't know if he ever _wouldn't_ be.

- - - fin - - -


End file.
